fc_barcelonafandomcom-20200223-history
James Harrison
James Steven Harrison '(born 6 February 1996) is an English professional footballer. He plays as a striker for Barcelona. He can also play on the wing or as an attacking midfielder as he has done in a few matches during his time with the Spanish side. He managed to outscore Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo in four consecutive seasons these players are well into their careers and were hitting over 60 goals a season Harrison hit over 80 in both seasons. He is currently the all-time top scorer for England with 117 goals. Early Life Harrison was born in Burton upon Trent, England and was brought into his hometown's youth team aged 5 in 2001. He had grown up supporting the club. Club Career 'FC Barcelona 'Youth Squads' Harrison was added to La Masia in 2010 after Josep Guardiola first spotted him playing for Manchester City's youth team in 2007 and scouted him for the next three years before he joined the club in 2010. Harrison played for La Masia's highest youth team just 14 with Guardiola stating that he was already head and shoulders above the rest of La Masia even though most of the squad he was part of were three or four years older than him. 'First Team Breakthrough' Harrison made it into Barcelona's first team before the 2012-13 season where he was given a 2 year €6.000 a week contract. Harrison said that if he didn't show what he could do he would be playing for some middle of the table La Liga club. Harrison would show his worth to the Barcelona squad by scoring 41 goals before christmas he would then hit another 42 after christmas. '2012-13' Harrison made his debut for Barcelona in a 3-1 victory against Real Madrid in which Harrison scored the second goal. Harrison then played the second leg in the Supercopa de Espana he scored a hat-trick in Barcelona's 4-0 victory to win the cup 7-1 on aggregate. Harrison then scored five times in two matches in August he then went on to score a total of 41 goals before christmas this included four hat-tricks. Harrison had four hat-tricks they came against Real Madrid, BATE Borisov, Valencia and Real Zaragoza. Harrison would score 42 goals after christmas including five more hat-tricks these came against Real Madrid, Manchester City, Sporting Gijon, Bayern Munich and Fiorentina. Harrison would score a total of 83 goals in 2012-13 a record he became the first player to ever score 80 goals in a season Pelé did scored 100 and 110 goals in two seasons but they did include friendlies they would total just over 60 goals in official matches. Harrison broke Lionel Messi's record of 73 goals in a season which he set the previous season. Harrison would scored 54 goals in La Liga breaking Lionel Messi's record of 50 which he set the previous season. '2013-14' Harrison spoke in an interview before the season stating that he would try to score as many as he could he set himself a target of 50-60 goals he said it would take a miracle to score more than he did the previous season, Harrison would go on to score 84 goals in the season one more than the previous season he score 58 in La Liga breaking his own record he set the previous season. Harrison would score eleven hat-tricks they came against Xerez (two), Real Madrid, Arsenal, Celtic, Real Valladolid, Sevilla, Villarreal, Elche, Girona and UD Las Palmas. In the winter break Harrison would play in a for Barcelona against Ayamonte in which Barca won 33-0 in which Harrison scored 17 goals and they would play against English side Crawley Town, Barca won 12-0 and Harrison netted 6 goals. Harrison would net 14 goals in the UEFA Champions League. His 84 goals would be as follows, 58 goals in La Liga, 14 in the Champions League, 10 in the Copa del Rey and 2 in the Supercopa de Espana. Harrison's eleven hat-tricks took him to a total of 20 hat-tricks for Barcelona '2014-15' In Harrison's third season with Barcelona he scored seven goals less than the prevouis season by grabbing 77 goals. He managed to score six more hat-tricks against the likes of Real Madrid, yet again. At the end of 2014 Harrison would win the FIFA Ballon d'Or. He know had 26 hat-tricks for Barcelona along with 244 goals for Barcelona. Harrison would net all five goals in Barcelona's 5–3 victory over Real Madrid, he had now scored 24 goals against Real Madrid becoming the highest scoring player in the history of El Clásico surpassing Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo's joint record of 22 goals, after the match Ronaldo moved on to 23 goals in El Clásico following the match Harrison became the first ever player to score 5 goals in a single El Clásico match. '2015-16' In his 62 matches in the 2015–16 season Harrison netted 80 goals becoming the first ever player to score 65 or more goals in four consecutive seasons. Harrison netted four times in both La Liga's El Clásico's in total scoring 10 goals in El Clásico after scoring twice in the two Supercopa de Espana. This now meant Harrison had now scored 36 times in El Clásico. Harrison netted a further six hat-tricks that season meaning he netted eight hat-tricks in the 2015–16 season and he also had netted 44 hat-tricks in total for Barcelona. 'Transfer to Manchester United' Following a phenomanal four seasons for Barcelona, manager Tito Vilanova accepted an undisclosed fee for Harrison which Barcelona revieled that the fee was estimated to be around €125 Million (£100 Million). Harrison stated he would like a payrise from he current wages at Barcelona which were about €245.000 (£195,675) a week, Harrison said he wasn't looking for a huge wage. Rumours came out that Harrison expected €400.000 (£319,433) but Harrison wanted at least £200,000 (€250.444). During contract discussions Harrison accepted a £250,000 (€313.022) a week contact on a 5 year deal with a £4.3 Million signing on fee. This meant Harrison's contact would be worth £65,000,000 (€81.405.337). Harrison was given a £14,000 (€17.534) goal bonus and a £13,500 (€16.908) appearance bonus. Manchester United '2016-17' Harrison joined United for an estimated £100 Million which is a world record fee. He scored four times on his debut in the Community Shield against Chelsea. He has netted two more hat-tricks against Reading and Arsenal. Harrison has playef four more times netting eight goals scoring two in each of the four games. International Career Harrison made his England debut in a 4−1 victory over Italy in which Harrison scored a hat-trick. Harrison has known played 41 times for England netting 65 goals he is England's all-time top scorer he is 5 clear of Wayne Rooney but Rooney is still playing so the record goalscorer may continually change. Harrison's first international tournament was the 2014 FIFA World Cup in which Harrison won the Golden Boot and the Golden Ball he scored 13 goals a joint record in one tournament with France's Just Fontaine who scored 13 in 1958 but Fontaine never scored another World Cup goal. Harrison also became the second ever player to net a World Cup Final hat-trick the other was Sir Geoff Hurst who did so in 1966 in England's 4-2 victory over West Germany. Harrison scored his in England's 4−0 victory over Hungary. Harrison netted 11 goals at UEFA Euro 2016 as England yet again defeated Hungary just 1−0 this time, this made Harrison the all-time leading scorer in European Championships football history he scored his goals in 7 matches. With his 116 goals Harrison is the highest scoring international footballer and the seventh highest scoring international footballer of all-time in either gender just one behind Scotland's Julie Fleeting International Goals Career Statistics Club International Honours Club Career Barcelona *La Liga (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *Copa del Rey (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *Supercopa de Espana (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *UEFA Champions League (2): 2012-13, 2014-15 *UEFA Super Cup (2): 2013, 2015 *FIFA Club World Cup (2): 2013, 2015 Manchester United *UEFA Super Cup (1): 2016 *FA Community Shield (1): 2016 International Career *FIFA World Cup (1): 2014 *UEFA European Championships (1): 2016 Individual *La Liga XI (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *La Liga Players' Player of the Season (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *La Liga Fans' Player of the Season (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *La Liga Golden Boot (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *La Liga Young Player of the Year (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *La Liga Goal of the Season (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *UEFA Champions League Golden Boot (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *UEFA Champions League Forward of the Year (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *UEFA Champions League Team of the Year (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *Copa del Rey Top Scorer (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *FIFA/FIFPro XI (3): 2013, 2014, 2015 *FIFA Ballon d'Or (3): 2013, 2014, 2015 *FIFA Puskás Award (2): 2013, 2015 *FIFA World Cup Golden Boot (1): 2014 *FIFA World Cup Golden Ball (1): 2014 *FIFA World Cup Best XI (1): 2014 *FIFA World Cup Man of the Match (4): 2014 (vs. Mexico, Zambia, Spain, Hungary) *FIFA Club World Cup Golden Boot (2): 2013, 2015 *FIFA Club World Cup Golden Ball (2): 2013, 2015 *BBC Sports Personality of the Year (2): 2013, 2014 *England Footballer of the Year (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *England XI of the Year (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *Onze d'Or (3): 2013, 2014, 2015 *Trofeo Alfredo Di Stéfano (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *Goal.com player of the Year (3): 2013, 2014, 2015 *ESM Team of the Year (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *World Soccer Player of the Year (3): 2013, 2014, 2015 *FC Barcelona Young Player of the Year (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *FC Barcelona Player of the Year (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 *FC Barcelona Top Scorer (4): 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 Records *Most goals in a La Liga season: 58 *Most goals in a season: 84 *All-time top England goalscorer: 117 *Highest scoring male footballer in international matches: 117 *Most goals in a single World Cup tournament: 13 (joint with Just Fontaine) *Most goals in an England international match: 6 vs. Belarus *First ever player to score 75 goals in four consecutive seasons *First ever player to score 80 goals in consecutive seasons *First ever player to score 80 or more in three seasons *Fastest player to reach 100 goals for Barcelona: 71 games *Fastest player to reach 200 goals for Barcelona: 148 games *Fastest player to reach 300 goals for Barcelona: 211 games *Fastest player to score 50 international goals: 29 games *Fastest player to score 100 international goals: 74 ganes *Most goals in a season for Barcelona: 84 *Most assists in a Barcelona match: 6 *Most goals in a single UEFA Champions League tournament for Barcelona: 14 (joint with Lionel Messi) *Second most FC Barcelona hat-tricks: 36 *2nd all-time top scorer for FC Barcelona with 330 goals *9th all-time top scorer in La Liga with 201 goals *Most goals in a single European Championships tournament: 11 *Youngest England player: 16 years 159 days vs. Italy *All-time top scorer in European championships with 11 goals *4th all-time top scorer in the FIFA World Cup with 13 goals joint with Just Fontaine *Most goals on a Manchester United debut: 4 vs. Chelsea (UEFA Super Cup) See Also *Highest Scoring International Footballers of all-time *List of association football players with 60 or more international goals Personal Life Harrison is married to model Rosie Jones and has one daughter, Louise.